Truth Or Dare!
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: The brawlers are in for a surprise. Please send reviews to have more Truth Or Dares. Please! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Me:Ok! This is my first truth or dare. I need people to give me truth and dares to give the brawlers.

Dan:Don't give her any ideas!

Me:Shut up Dan! Go kiss Runo in the corner.

Runo:Harmony!(Thats my fake name) I told you we aren't dating!

Me:Sure... Here are the first Truths and Dares

**Dares:**

**Runo:Eat 5 Ghost Peppers.**

**Ace:Tell Mira you love her.**

**Marucho:Drink a gallon of Pickle Juice.**

**Shun:Text Runo you love her with your feet.**

**Dan:Beat up Shun for texting your girlfriend. :3**

**Truths:**

**Alice:Have you ever kissed a guy?**

**Dan:Have you ever kidnapped Runo?**

Baron:Do you love Runo?

Me:First dare! Runo.

Runo:Why?! *eats 5 Ghost Peppers* OH MY GOD! HOT ! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! WATER! I NEED WATER! WAAAATER!*runs through wall and busts fire hydrant to get water* Ahhh. Thats good.

Shun:I can't believe you did that Runo.

Runo:Your dare's even worse. Harmony?

Me:Ace.

Ace:*blushes*I love you Mira...

Mira:... O-ok...

Me:HAHAHA! K Marucho.

Marucho:*Gulps down pickle juice* Aw god! Thats gross! Who drinks pickle juice!

Me:Haha. Shun.

Shun:*sigh* Ok now where's my phone?Oh found it! Ok,lets try this. *Tries to do it*

Runo:*phone goes off* Wow! He did it! It's perfect!

Me:OMG! Dan your turn.

Dan:**** YOU SHUN! Don't text my girlfriend! *punches Shun*

Me:Where is my helper? Jewels! Get Shun to the hospital now!

Jewels:Ok!*takes Shun to hospital*

Runo:Dan...

Me:Oh my god. Ok,Alice your truth.

Alice:No I've never kissed a guy before.*Shun comes back*

Dan:What kinda question is that?!

Me:Hey,I've seen pictures online. It looks pretty weird. Hey Runo. Has Dan ever tied you up or something?

Runo:Yes...

Dan:What are you talking about Runo?!

Runo:Really Dan? Really? You got it on video!

Everyone else:What?!

Runo:Look. I have proof.*puts a video in the dvd player*

Me:Oh...my...god...Dan how could you?!

Dan:Runo! You said you wouldn't bring you that one up!

Shun:There was more?!

Runo:Yep. This dude tied me up every-

Dan:*puts hand over mouth and drags into a different room*

Ren:He's doing it again.

Me:How do you know?

Shun:Because theres a camera in the room they went to and look.

*The footage shows Runo tied up to a chair and Dan laughing weirdly*

Shun:*breaks down door* Dude your weird! Let her go!

Dan:No way! Runo's mine! All mine!

Runo:Let me go Dan! I don't love you!

Dan:Your mine! All mine! HAHAHAHA! *drags Runo into another room*

Ace:Well...ok. That was disturbing...

Me:Ok. Well I'll see you guys soon...If I ever recover from this experience..


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed with Truth or Dares!

Dan:What?! They actually reviewed it?

Me:Yep. Because people actually like me.

Dan:People like me.

Runo:I'm just gonna stand away from you. *Sits next to Shun and Julie*

Me:Smart move. Ok,these first Truth And Dares are from GMW.

**DARES:**  
**Shun- Sing "I'm too sexy", dedicate it to Alice**  
**Dan- Go on a diet for 5 chapters**  
**Marucho- act stupid for 10 chapters (DON'T ACT LIKE A SMARTIE!)**  
**TRUTHS:**  
**Shun- Where is your father now? Is he dead or alive?**  
**Dan- Do you like Runo as an EXTREME girlfriend (meaning you like her insanely)?**  
**Mira- Are you somehow secretly in love with Prince Hydron?**

Me:Shun...

Shun:*sighs*

_I'm Too Sexy_  
_Right Said Fred_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_  
_So sexy it hurts_  
_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_  
_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_  
_Too sexy for your party_  
_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy by far_  
_And I'm too sexy for my hat_  
_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_  
_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_  
_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_  
_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Everyone else:...

Shun:What?

Runo:What do you mean 'What'?!

Shun:Ok I'm just gonna leave...*Leaves room*

Me:Don't worry. He'll be back. Meanwhile,next dare.

Dan:Aw man! Fine fine

Runo:Hey you know what we need to do?

Marucho:*appears behind Runo* You gotta make biscuits? You gotta make biscuits!? YOOOOU GOTTA MAKE BISSCUITS!

Runo:No...Awkward...

Shun:Whats awkward?Oh and about my Dad. He's dead.

Me:Well ok then.

Dan:Um. Maybe. Sorta. . . YES!

Runo:... I'm gonna got sit in my closet for a while and think.*leaves into a closet*

Mira:No! I'm not in love with Hydron!

Hydron:*walks in* Who loves me?

Me:No one...Ok thats it for today! Please send me more truth or dares in reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hello! Thank you for everyone whose reviewed so I can continue!

Runo:So this first set of Truth Or Dares belong to Bridgit Mendler.

Dan:What?

Shun:Retard. Not the real Bridgit Mendler you doofus!

Dan:I'm not a doofus!

Julie and Fabia:Shut up!

Dan and Shun:...

Me:Thank you! Anyway,these are her Truth Or Dares.

**Bridgit mendler **

**Truth: **

**Girls:who do you like/love**  
**Guys:who do you hate of the girls **  
**Dan: what is your nickname**  
**Julie: Who of the girls dó you not like **  
**Everyone: who is your favorite Singer **  
**Dare: **  
**Julie:dress up like an emo**  
**Runo: dress up like julie and sing hurricane by bridgit mendler **  
**Everyone: kiss who you love**  
**Dan: don't eat in a week**  
**Alice: Cut your hair like fabia**

Me:Girls...

Runo:No one.

Me:Lies.

Julie:Billy

Alice:Shun

Mira:Ace

Fabia:Ren

Mylene:Keith

Me:Did I skip anyone?

Shun:No I don't think so.

Me:Ok guys.

All guys except Dan:No one

Dan:Runo.

Runo:Well you know what? **** you jew! I'm getting Thresh. Thresh!

Dan:No no no no! Not Thresh! I was joking!

Thresh:*enters room*Better back off! Or else! You got it?

Dan:Y-y-y-es.

Thresh:That goes for all of you.*Leaves*

Dan:I am now mentally disturbed.

Marucho:*turns to Shun*Huh there something on your face!*Punch*IT WAS PAIN!

Shun:Ow!What the heck is wrong with you?

Marucho:Level up!

Me:HAHA!Dan whats your nickname?

Dan:Danny.

Runo:Yeah you told me when we were younger.

Dan:Yeah Runo knows.

Julie:I like everyone!

Alice:Julie is a pink ball of fluff. So why should she hate someone?

Me:IDK. Who are your favorite singers?

Runo:I'm gonna go last.

Me:No!

Runo:Fine!Fall Out Boys.

Shun:Why is that?

Runo:IDK!

Shun:Ok... Fall Out Boys.

Dan and everyone else:Katy Perry.

Me:Ok...Julie dress as an Emo.

Julie:NO!

Julie:OK OK!*changes into an Emo*

Me:Cool .Runo.

Runo:No.

Me:Yes.

Runo:NO! Thresh,Cato,Clove,Katniss!*all four of them appeared in the room*

Clove:Why are we here again Runo?

Runo:Would you rather be dead in The Hunger Games?*they shake there head*Exactly.

Me:Ok. So since they are here,they can do these too. Everyone has to kiss who they love. Not on the lips but on the cheek,forehead,or hand.

**List:(If I didn't do someone that means they don't like someone.)**

**Dan=Runo**

**Shun=Runo**

**Shun=Alice**

**Ace=Mira**

**Cato=Clove**

**Ren=Fabia**

**Billy=Julie**

****Me:Dan do your dare.

Dan:What?! I'll starve!

Me:Exactly!

Dan:Your mean..

Alice:I have to cut my hair?! Fine! *cuts hair short* I look cute!

Me:Ok. I have my own dare,but its just a dare.

Shun:What is it?

Me:You guys have to sing Dark Woods Circus. Runo is the chimera,Shun and Alice are the two headed person,and Dan is the person who eats his own kind.

Runo:Ok. I actually like this song.

Dan:Yeah. But you,Shun and Alice get the lead.

Shun:Shut it.

Runo:Ok,you guys ready?*nods*

_In the woods,Deep in the darkness. There it lies,the Dark Circus. Shun sang._

_The chairman with his wide eyes. And __stilted height of ten meters. The actors. Trampled and misshapen. Their bodies,odd but also,very entertaining. At the circus,deep in the dark woods. Alice sang._

_A two headed person, Shun_

_A singing chimera wonder and-. Runo sang_

_Something that eats his own kind a,blue,beast that you see-e here. Dan sang_

_We never hoped,for this life that a cruel god,gave to us. Why do people watch,me with eyes that say a decaying face. Sang Runo._

_It's painful,its so very painful is what she said to me. But still it goes,the circus goes without any regards to what we feel. Shun sang._

_We are having fun! We are having fun! We're having fun,at the apple eyes have weathered skins. Alice sang_

_Please kill me,Please kill me. Please kill me,to get me out of this place. I once had asked,and got replied with "No,that's asking the impossible." Runo sang_

Me:Wow. Runo you have a good voice.

Runo:I do?

Shun:Yes.

Runo:Im going to bed. So bye everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hey everyone! We're back! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Keith:Wow. This Fan-fiction is really popular. How many reviews again? 10?

Runo:13

Mylene:This first set is from Bridget Mendler. She really likes this story.

Fabia:I know! Ok,lets start this thing!

**Dare:  
Runo and Julie: put a makeover on all the boys  
Fabia: say something bad about everyone  
Dan and shun: one of you dress up like a Queen and the other a Belly dancer  
Everyone: sing a song**

**Truth:**  
**Alice: have you ever dress up like a goth**  
**Ren: who do you hate**  
**Everyone: Tell something about you nobody know**

Runo and Julie:This should be fun! *takes Dan into room*

Dan:Nooo! Stop it! Get away from me with those things!Runo! Runo don't you dare! Julie! Get your lipstick away from me! Aw come on! I look so bad in red lipstick!

Ren:This should be interesting when he comes out.

Runo:Stay down damn you!

Mylene:I've never heard her say that.

Katniss: You should see what happens when she shoots a bow and arrow.

Me:She knows how to do that?

Clove:Yes. She almost shot me.

Dan:*comes out* I look ridiculous!

He has on purple eye shadow and red lipstick. He had blue blush on and his hair was sticking up like a mow hawk.

Shun:Haha!

Julie:Your next Shun.*drags him into the same room*

Shun:What is that?! AHHH!

Cato:Oh my goodness.*takes picture of Dan* Black mail.

Dan:CATO! Delete it now!

Cato:Its now downloaded on Instagram. It already got 1500 likes.

Dan:AHHHH! My life is ruined.*hides in room*

Shun:What is that?Runo! Stay away from my face with the curling iron!

Julie:Shut up! Or else we have to take more drastic measures.

Shun:...

Me:O-ok... Well, this might take a while so next dare.

Fabia:*sighs* Ren's breath smells like onions,Jake's hair looks like a mop,Dan could really shave under his arms. Shun really needs to lay of the BBQ wings. Um, Mylene's blue hair looks like Shaggy's rest of the vexos smell like dead flies,Runo's eyelashes look fake. That's all I wanna say!

Jake:*Sobs*You didn't have to be so mean!

Fabia:Get over-*Shun comes out of the room*

He has curly short hair and his hair was orange. On one eyelashes were had on blue lipstick and red eye shadow. He was rubbing his wrists because the girls had to tie him to the chair.

Clove:I need to throw a knife at something.*gets out knifes and aims at Mylene*

Mylene:AH! WTF?!

Runo: No.*pulls out bow and arrow* Put them down.

Clove:OK OK!*puts away knifes*

Cato:Your scared of Runo?

Clove:Deeply!

Runo: Thats what I love to hear.

Shun:That was random.

Me: Shun and Dan.

Shun:I'm the queen! I call dibs!

Dan:GOD DANG IT!

***5 minutes later***

Shun:I am your queen! Dance for me servant!

Dan:F*** u.*dances*

Keith:HAHA!

Thresh:I don't laugh at anything,but I find this extremely funny!*laughs*

Katniss: Yeah. Thresh doesn't really laugh at stuff. But this is really amusing!

Dan:I'm really hating this. Can I stop now?

Me:Yes,because I need you to do the next dare. We are gonna have everyone sing Can't Hold Us.

Shun:Wait.I can't really rap.

Runo:Don't worry. I got this.

_Julie:_

_Ay, ay, ay_  
_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_  
_Yeah, let's go_  
_Alright, alright_  
_OK, uh, alright, OK_  
_Alright, OK_

_Runo:_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit_  
_Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_  
_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it our way._  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_  
_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T stuff hustlin',_  
_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_  
_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Dan:_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_  
_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_  
_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Keith:_

_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_

_Shun:_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Julie:_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Marucho:_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Ace:_

_And so we put our hands up_  
_ And so we put our hands up_

_ Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh_  
_ Let's go!_

_ Na na na na na na na na (aha)_  
_ Hey_  
_ And all my people say_

_ Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_  
_ Hey_  
_ And all my people say_

_ Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_  
_ (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_ And all my people say_

_ Na na na na na na na na_  
_ Ma-ckle-more_

_Everyone:_

_Let the night come, before the fight's won_  
_ Some might run against the test_  
_ But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_  
_ Their fears then prove that courage exists [x2]_

**Me:Ok. Well, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But here ya go! Make sure you review.**

**Everyone else:BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hello! I have a very special guest with me today!**

**Dan:Yay. More torture.**

**Me:Shut up.**

**Shun:So who's the mystery guest?**

**Me:You guys might know her.**

**Runo: Is it someone who did a Bakugan Truth Or Dare?**

**Me:*nods***

**Julie:Aw crap! Is it-**

**Me:It's Ahsokazami2001! But were just gonna call her Mackenzie.**

**Mackenzie:Hello! I'm back people!**

**Fabia:NOOOOOO!**

**Me:YES!**

**Mackenzie:Ok people. Lets get started. Read the first one already.**

**Me:Ok! This first set is from ParasiTeGuesT. Let's read his/her truth or dares!**

_Runo:Cut Shun's hair._

_Shun: Put on Marucho's glasses._

_Everyone: dress up as anything._

_Worst costume has to brush Dans hair._

_Truths:_

_Alice: do you prefer being male or female?_

_Dan: have you thought ''specially'' of Runo?_

_Shun: are you emo?_

_Julie: Did you get breast implants?_

**Me:Ok. First.*I hand Runo a pair of ****scissors***

**Shun: What?**

**Runo: Come here. Just get it over with.**

**Shun: Fine.**

***5 Minutes Later***

**Shun:Your not that bad.**

**Runo: Really? You should look in the mirror. *hands him a mirror* **

**Shun:WTF?! You cut a whole peice of my hair off!**

**Me: Next!**

**Marucho: *Hands Shun his glasses.***

**Shun:I feel like a geek! No offense Marucho.**

**Marucho: None taken -.-'**

**Mackenzie: Next!**

**Everyone:Ok whatever*all walk into changing room***

**Runo:*comes out first* I am apparently Cleopatra. **

**Shun: I am a f***ing fire fighter. Screw the both of you.**

**Dan: I am ice cream! Yum!**

**Julie: I'm a super model.**

**Fabia:I'm a police officer.**

**Ren:A hot police officer.**

**Runo:0_o' What the heck was that?!  
**

**Ren:S-shut up!****  
**

**Everyone besides Ren and Fabia:*singing*Ren likes Fabia!Ren likes Fabia!**

**Ren:Shut up!**

**Me:Ok. Me and Mackenzie decided that Julie got 1st place,Runo got 2nd, Julie got 3rd, and Dan got 4th. Shun you got last cause of your crappy attitude. So here*hands him a brush* **

**Shun:I hate you..*starts to brush Dan's hair*  
**

**Dan:Ow! Be gentle! My hair is fragile!**

**Me:Whatever... Next.**

**Alice:I like being female. It's a lot comfortable. The boys bathrooms are disgusting too. Ugh.**

**Dan:N-n-no!**

**Mackenzie:Ya. Just keep telling yourself that.**

**Dan:Whatever!  
**

**Shun:No I'm not- well,ok maybe just a little.  
**

**Julie:No I didn't get breast implants! Does it look like I did?**

**Everyone else:Yes!**

** sure you guys review. So I can update more. K thanks.**

**Ren:Don't give her any ideas!**

Me:Shut up! Everyone else,bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hello everyone! It's time for Mackenzie's Truth Or Dares!**

**Ren:NO!**

**Mackenzie:Shut up! Ok,here are my truth or dares!**

**Dares-  
Shun: Sing "We are never ever getting back together" by Taylor swift.  
Dan: Make out with Shun every episode.  
Runo: Dress like Shun.  
Marucho: Act like all your bakugan.  
Truths-  
Marucho: Why are all of your bakugan rude?  
Dan: Is it fun having Drago as a partner?  
Shun: How old are you…?**

**Mackenzie:Yay! Ok,Shun. Go!**

**Shun:I hate you both. But mostly you Mackenzie.**

**Mackenzie:*points gun at Shun* Do it! NOW!**

**Dan:Shun! Do it before she shoots someone!**

**Shun:Ok. Fine whatever.**

_Shun:_

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

**Me:Well ok then.**

**Shun:*hides in a closet***

**Mackenzie:He'll come back soon. He'll have to. Because he has to do the next dare.*drags Shun out the closet* **

**Shun:Aw crap! Why is she doing everything to me! *walks to Dan and kisses him and his eye starts to twitch***

**Dan:*eye twitches***

**Me:Jewels!**

**Jewels:*comes and takes Dan and Shun to mental asylum***

**Runo:Ugh!*dresses in Shun's spare clothes* I feel like a chode.**

**Marucho:Ok. I'm Elfin! I'm Preyas! Done.**

**Me:That sucked.**

**Marucho:Shut it.**

**Me:Next!**

**Marucho: Not all of them are rude! Just Elfin..**

**Elfin:Hey!**

**Jewels:*brings Shun and Dan back in***

**Mackenzie:Thank !**

**Dan:Yeah. It's pretty cool. Since all he does is evolve and grow. He beat all of them, even Skyress!**

**Everyone:OK!NOW SHUT UP!**

**Dan:Meanies.**

**Mackenzie:*pulls out gun again* What was that?**

**Dan:Nothing! Just please, put the gun down!**

**Mackenzie:Thats better. Next!**

**Shun:Im 13.**

**Me:Ok. BYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
